disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
High School Musical: The Concert
' High School Musical: The Concert' involved a 40-city concert tour, based off of High School Musical and High School Musical 2. The concert visited many cities of the United States, and Canada, and Latin America. The tour had not only the songs of High School Musical and High School Musical 2, it also had songs written by Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale, Corbin Bleu, and Monique Coleman. Zac Efron, however, wasn't in the tour, because he was in the movie "Hairspray" so Andrew Seeley took his place. Development The concert, which featured songs from the film, also included cast members Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale, Lucas Grabeel, Corbin Bleu and Monique Coleman. Zac Efron was the only original cast member absent from the tour due to his previous engagement to the filming of the 2007 film adaptation of the Broadway musical Hairspray. Instead, Drew Seeley, Efron's singing voice in the first film and co-writer of "Get'cha Head in the Game", joined the tour in Efron's place. Jordan Pruitt joined the tour as the opening act. Kenny Ortega, the movie's director and choreographer, became the show's touring producer, creative director and director. On the night of the last concert, as seen on YouTube, the cast introduced him before singing one last chorus of "We're All in This Together". The concert typically ran two and a half hours (150 minutes) including the opening act and intermission. The cast toured four countries in South America: Argentina, Chile, Brazil and Venezuela. Each of the singers had two microphones during the performances: a headset microphone with a flesh-colored pad on the tip, and a hand-held microphone. The live version of "Start of Something New" recorded at the Houston concert appeared in the Radio Disney Jams Vol. 9 CD. Erin Lareau designed the costumes for the concert tour. "Dance with Me" (from Cheetah Girls 2, also directed by Kenny Ortega with choreography by Ortega and Charles Klapow) included an extended guitar solo which allowed Monique Coleman to feature in an extended tango number with both backup dancer Jared Murillo and Seeley. Murillo also choreographed "Dance with Me". Broadcasts and recordings On May 26, 2007, Disney Channel Latin America showed the concert made in Buenos Aires in Argentina. This performance aired none of Ashley Tisdale's songs, and Vanessa Hudgens only sang "Come Back To Me". On June 9, 2007, Canal 13 showed the concert performed in Santiago, Chile, airing all the solo performances. On June 10, 2007 the concert filmed in Mexico City, Mexico aired on Disney Channel Latin America. The concert CD/DVD came from a performance in Houston, Texas on December 18, 2006 at the Toyota Center. The album and video was released on June 26, 2007. While the CD and DVD were recorded by Disney at the same show, the two feature slightly different edits. For example when Lucas thanks the cast and crew at the end of "We're All in This Together", he says: "Houston you have been awesome" and thanks the band on the CD version, while the DVD version skips straight into thanking the cast and dancers. He thanks Jordan Pruitt in real life, but on both the CD/DVD combo and the Extreme All-Access Pass DVD, he never does. Category:Concerts Category:High School Musical Category:Article Stubs Category:2007